1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ethers containing fluorine substituents, and more particularly to fluorinated methyl ethers and processes for their production.
2. Background
Chlorofluorocarbons (i.e., compounds containing only carbon, fluorine, and chlorine) have been used for many years as refrigerants, heat transfer media, foam expansion agents, aerosol propellants, solvents and power cycle working fluids. However, there has been recent concern that chlorofluorocarbons might be detrimental to the Earth's ozone layer. Consequently, there is a worldwide effort to find alternative compounds which contain fewer chlorine substituents. Fluorinated dimethylethers have been proposed as replacements for some CFCs (see e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,600). Other fluorinated ether compounds are under consideration for various applications. There is thus an interest in fluorinated ether compounds and a need for efficient processes for their production.